


put a sock in it!

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alien Biology, Bondage, Daydreaming, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Light BDSM, Sexual Fantasy, Strap-Ons, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dr. bashir has been talking for the last 35 minutes and jadzia starts to let her mind wander to pass the time.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Jadzia Dax, implied Bashir/Garak, implied Bashir/Kira, implied Jadzia/Kira/Julian
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	1. bound and gagged

Jadzia didn’t need to fantasize often-- seven lifetimes of sex often gave her enough satisfaction to last, well, seven lifetimes. Each host was different, a different sex of pleasures and particulars, and it was always pleasing when a new facet of Dax revealed itself to Jadzia.

Prior to the symbiote nesting itself deep in her bones, Jadzia had been a very shy young woman. Sex was enjoyable, yes, but Jadzia had always been one for decadent sheets and sweet words whispered between two lovers. When the symbiote joined fully with Jadzia, she found her tastes…changing. She found herself drawn to rough sex, oiled and dangerous-- wrestling with a partner (or two) before losing oneself in the pleasure of the body. Or bodies. She experimented with ropes and wax, delicate kisses and giggles into a soft breast as a young woman writhed beneath her clever hands.

But none of that matters know, not on this runabout. She and Julian had been sent to rendezvous with a Bajoran medical freighter, but the other ship had gotten delayed due to mechanical issues, leaving Jadzia and Julian with nothing to do until the ship was able to meet them at the checkpoint. The captain, a delightfully frazzled young Bajoran woman, had sworn they would be there within the next three hours.

There was two and a half hours left until the rendezvous but Dr. Bashir had _not stopped talking_ since they left DS9. It seemed there wasn’t a topic the young doctor couldn’t blather on incessantly about. He started with the history of medicine on Bajor, before switching to a full plot summary of the latest Cardassian novel that Garak had given him two weeks prior, to describing the plot of the novel he wrote in medical school, before settling on the dangerous surgery he had performed last week and how risky it was for Ensign Nekels but don’t worry, he was able to save the day.

Jadzia’s brain was elsewhere, only producing the appropriate “hmm?” or “wow.” or even a “fascinating!” when she saw the young doctor’s face light up out of the corner of her eye. She knew Julian was sweet on her, anyone with half a positronic brain could see that, and she figured this was his attempt at seduction. With nobody around to interrupt them, maybe he could pull that patented Bashir charm on Jadzia, her long body swooning into his open arms.

Jadzia had seven lifetimes of seduction tucked away; she had been seduced by types like him before, and had seduced women the way he was desperately playing at. It wasn’t that Jadzia didn’t find him _physically_ attractive, all innocent eyes and playing at sexual games, but if he could just shut up, maybe Jadzia could actually tolerate him for more than a few moments.

Well now. That was a thought.

As Bashir rambled on, switching to his latest sports victory against Chief O’Brien, something drifted in Jadzia’s mind. She saw herself reaching into the med-kit stashed in the cockpit of the runabout, unwinding a length of bandages before shoving the wad of sterile cotton into Julian’s smug mouth.

_“There we go,” Jadzia sighed blissfully. “Sweet silence.”_

_Julian made a choked noise, reaching up to pull the cotton out of his mouth, but Jadzia stopped him._

_“Oh no,” she said, voice dripping with malice. “I want to enjoy this silence. And if you’re a_ good boy _, Julian, maybe there will be a prize for you.”_

_At the phrase and tone of Jadzia’s voice, Julian visibly slumped into his seat. He wanted to be a good boy for Jadzia. Good boys got rewards. Good boys got--_

“Jadzia?” Julian’s voice brought her to the present. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Julian,” she smiled smoothly. “Why do you ask?”

“Your ears are a bit red,” he said, gesturing. “I can adjust the temperature if you need. I heard symbiotes cause the body to run at a different temp--”

Jadzia’s smile turned from polite to downright sweet. “You’re too kind,” she said. “But I’m just a bit distracted. I apologize.”

“That’s alright!” Julian said enthusiastically. “Did I ever tell you about the time--”

And with that, Jadzia’s mind shut off again.

_Julian was on the floor of the runabout, arms above his head. His wrists were ties with more bandages pulled from the med-kit and he groaned against his makeshift gag. His uniform was unzipped and bunched uncomfortably around his thighs, undershirt pushed up against his armpits. He was hard, verging on painful._

_Jadzia was stripping slowly, folding each piece of her uniform as she took it off. Julian looked at her Starfleet issued white bra and standard Earth cotton underwear (blue with pink polka dots, thank you) as if it were the finest Betazoid lingerie._

_He thrust his hips invitingly as Jadzia moved to straddle him, but she laughed lightly as she positioned her nude body over his thigh. A few gasps and adjustments, but she eventually found a delicious pace, rocking against the firm muscle beneath her. Julian gasped and moaned under the gag, but they both knew his bonds were weak enough for him to escape from if needed._

_He did his best to flex his thigh in a counter-rhythm as Jadzia gasped and played with her own sensitive breasts._

_“This is much better than whatever_ that _could give me,” she breathed out, gesturing to his neglected cock. It was tempting, thick and curved; dripping against his lower abdomen, but not today._

_Julian gasped again; spoke but it was muffled, and Jadzia chuckled darkly as he pushed against his ties. Her orgasm was close; she moaned happily as she came, digging her sharp nails into the soft meat of Julian’s thigh as she rode it. When her hips slowed to a soft roll and the stickiness beneath her became too much, she pushed herself away from his trembling body and redressed with a detached precision._

_“I’m sorry, Dr. Bashir,” she played. “Did you need something?”_

_He didn’t answer. Just laid on the floor of the runabout obediently. He was still hard and he flexed his hips towards where Jadzia stood. There was still almost two hours until the rendezvous._

_“You can untie yourself when you want.” was all Jadzia said as she sat down in the pilot’s seat, unlocking her PADD to resume her book._

“...want something to drink?”

Jadzia came back to herself, still in the pilot seat of the runabout.

“Tea sounds lovely,” Jadzia said with a yawn, stretching her legs as Julian made his way to the small, limited replicator on-board. “You are such a good--” Jadzia stopped before she said something regrettable. Bashir looked at her expectantly. “--friend.” she finished with a smile, accepting the large mug of Earl Grey, extra lemon, that he had brought her.

At her praise, Julian’s smile was blinding. 


	2. you're gonna explode!

“Two more hours,” Julian sighed dramatically, throwing his head back against the co-pilot’s seat. “Are you sure we can’t just return to DS9 until the Bajoran freighter is ready for the rendezvous?”

Jadiza quirked an eyebrow as she adjusted the controls for the runabout, dimming the lights slightly and adjusting the ambient temperature. The symbiote was not a fan of bright, sterile lights and high temperatures; Trills ran cold and Jadzia felt something settle happily inside her as the temperature dropped slightly.

“Missing a hot date?” she joked lightly. Julian’s banter had slowed considerately when he realized Jadzia’s interest was waning and now they could chat like true friends.

A delicious pink flush crept across his cheeks at that. “No, i-it’s just that Major Kira and I need to do inventory of med-bay and I’ve been avoiding it all month. I think she might drag me by my collar down there if we don’t get it done by tomorrow.”

Another thought. Now Jadzia was starting to feel vulgar; Major Kira was a dear friend and she felt the tugging of guilt to think of her friend in such an inappropriate way.

Then again, Julian was also her friend she she felt no issues with imagining him bound and gagged on the floor of the runabout cockpit.

Also…it’s not like Major Kira is a telepath. Enough wine had been spilled between the two of them that Kira’s tongue had loosened and she had shared all kinds of gossip on her relationship with Bareil. Years of occupation and war had affected the Vedek, but not in the way Kira had expected. He liked strong women, brave Bajoran women fiercely protecting what was theirs. He liked to be _conquered_. And, going off Kira’s lengthy relationship, which seemed happy and thriving, the Major could conquer.

_“I told you-- I wanted this done weeks ago!” Kira’s voice was shrill, laced with agitation and annoyance. Jadzia heard her tone and assumed she was scolding Jake Sisko for something. She saw Kira’s rough hand, skin hardened from years of handling weaponry, reach out and grab Julian by the front of his uniform. “You’re coming with me.”_

_Julian’s gait was awkward, unaccustomed, as he followed Kira on unsteady legs towards the Infirmary. Her grip on his uniform didn’t loosen after the door was slammed shut. Instead she pushed him roughly against the nearest bed, laughing darkly as he stumbled and fell against the hard padding._

_“Take your clothes off,” she said, unzipping her boots._

_“Major, are you--”_

_Kira was on him in a flash, grabbing a fistful of dark curls and forcing his head back sharply. “Take your goddamn clothes off or I will do it for you.”_

_She turned her back, playing at modesty, but she focused on undressing herself with a businesslike precision. Her body was slender, petite, but rough with a patchwork of scars and old wounds._

_“Of course I have to fucking do everything!” she growled, advancing on him. “Can’t do inventory when I ask. Can’t even get naked when I ask. What are you even good for, Bashir?”_

_Julian whined at that, a high needy noise, and Kira felt his cock twitch against her as she tugged his uniform off. He had the sense to kick his shoes off and Kira’s hands were unkind as she stripped him._

_“On your knees,_ Doctor _,” she commanded, a cat-like grin on her delicate features as he obediently sank to his knees before her._

_“I think you know what to do,” was all she said, gesturing to her body. “Don’t make me tell you twice.”_

“Jadzia, I’ve asked you twice what you thought of Sisko’s latest Dominion report.” Julian’s voice was soft as he pulled her back to the now. “Did I wake you?”

Jadzia wasn’t aware her eyes had closed; she found herself tucked comfortably into her chair but flushed briefly with shame as Julian caught her off guard.

“I must have dozed off,” Jadzia offered, successfully faking a yawn.

Julian smiled at that. “We still have some time before the freighter arrives. I suppose a brief nap can’t hurt anyone. I’ll set an alarm, just in case.” With that, he dimmed the lights further before disappearing towards the back of the runabout. He returned with two standard-issue blankets.

“They aren’t the most comfortable, but they’ll do the trick.”

“Thank you, Julian,” Jadzia said earnestly. “I appreciate it.” The runabout was dark and delightfully chilled; she wrapped herself in the flimsy blanket and settled back into her seat. Julian had managed to origami his slender frame into the seat, tucked strangely into the side of the chair, already fluttering into slumber.

_“Sweet Prophets, you are good at this,” Kira gasped as Julian’s clever tongue worked against her cunt. “Up more-- yes, right there!”_

_Julian’s eyes were closed, blissful and pleased, as he let the Major ride his mouth. Her taste was different than a human woman, more like citrus, and he lapped at her greedily._

_“Guess we found something you can do right, Doctor,” she moaned, fingers tightening in his thick hair. Her orgasm was quick but Julian choked at the sudden flood of wetness against his mouth. He didn’t know Bajoran women also did_ that. _He swallowed dutifully as Kira’s cries died down._

_Julian looked up at her expectantly; his cock was dripping pre-cum but he dared not touch himself until she said. He wanted her to use her rough hands where he needed her the most, mocking him for his whines and moans she she pushed him towards orgasm._

_Instead Kira put her clothes back on, bending invitingly as she zipped her boots back up. “Get dressed,” she said, throwing his uniform at him. “We have inventory to do.”_

Jadzia jolted awake; the clock on the dash of her console told her she’d only been asleep for 20 minutes. Next to her, Julian snuffled quietly in his sleep.

Only an hour and a half left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have done zero research on the accepted fandom consensus on bajoran genitals, so you get female ejaculation instead. 
> 
> my fetish is women making fun of julian bashir.


	3. i ain't here to break you (just see how far you will bend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two of my garak headcanons
> 
> 1) he's a marathon texter but it's okay bc he understands if you don't reply to them all
> 
> 2) he doesn't get as much business as he likes and spends a lot of time making very nice clothing for keiko as a result

Jadzia didn’t mean to pry. The PADD next to Julian kept buzzing and flashing and it was starting to distract her. He was still dozing in his chair, unaware of the person trying so hard to contact him.

Half expecting it to be Chief O’Brien, or even Leeta, Jadzia slid herself gracefully to Bashir’s side to glance at the PADD.

_Garak?_

Julian had about half a dozen messages sent from the Cardassian tailor himself. The previews Jadzia could see were innocuous ( _“…remind me to tell you about the Andorian lace for Mrs. O’Brien’s…”_ ), but Jadzia still cast a cautious look over her shoulder to ensure Julian was still asleep.

She wasn’t about to pry into the PADD for more messages (the PADD buzzed again; another message from Garak: “ _...Odo has been sitting at Quark’s for nearly three quarters of…_ ” before the display timed out), but she was curious about what exactly Julian and Garak had in common. She’d seen them have lunch weekly for ages now, but wasn’t aware they actually…got along.

The symbiote pressed against the depths of her belly; Jadzia was truly beginning to feel depraved. Jadzia set the PADD back where she found it and slid back to her side of the console. She quietly padded into a smaller section of the runabout and replicated another mug of tea, this time darker and stronger than the Earl Grey that Julian had so dutifully served her before. She ordered it extra sweet and winced as the warm, cloying drink touched her tongue.

In a way, she was punishing herself. She knew she would have a hard time looking Julian in the eye after this rendezvous, and she was beginning to feel grateful that she rarely interacted with Garak. The man’s clear eyes had a habit of looking everywhere but at you, and Jadzia wouldn’t be surprised if he could somehow sense her daydreams on her; almost as if he could sniff out her arousal and shame and piece the evidence together like a quilt.

Maybe that was just her own paranoia projecting itself.

But she did wonder if it was true, if the Cardassians did have a heightened sense of smell. Kira talked about how they had notoriously poor hearing and how even simple Bajoran fireworks could trick the younger soldiers into thinking an ambush was beyond the hills. 

Could Garak smell other women on Bashir? While his seduction never worked on Dax, she had seen it work on countless other women, especially those only passing through the station. Jadzia knew very little about Cardassian biology but they weren’t mammals. Did they go into heat? Mating rituals? Estrus?

_“I can smell her on you,” Garak would growl, pushing the young doctor against the wall in the infirmary. “That visiting pilot from Vulcan. Did you play hand games with her, doctor?”_

_Bashir would flush, that bashful hint of pink that even Jadzia found alluring. “I-I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Garak,” he would stammer, voice lifting in pitch as cold claws pawed at his uniform. Maybe he would laugh boyishly as Garak prodded a sensitive spot on his sides._

_“If you want to act like a cheap whore,” Garak sneered, the seams of Julian’s uniform ripping under his hands, “I’ll treat you like a cheap whore.”_

_Julian cried out in delight as Garak pushed him onto all fours, a rough hand in his thick hair to keep his head pressed into the cold floor. The other hand pulled at his bare hip, painfully, angling until his ass was straight up in the air._

_The thick body was over him, smothering Julian under his weight. He could move it he wanted; call out for Garak harshly and end his facade but instead he moaned loudly as sharpened teeth clamped over the junction of his neck and shoulder. Something huge and slippery was pressing against him and he cried out happily as Garak slid his monster cock inside of him._

_Garak was brutal, fucking him loudly and harshly. Julian could only roll his eyes back and try not to scream at every thrust. Humans were fragile; not meant to hold up to Cardassian sex, but Julian felt he would burst at any moment and begged Garak to keep going._

_“Nobody else,” Garak grunted, slamming into Julian’s pliant body. “You want to fuck and you’ll come to me; understood?”_

_Julian would have given him all the secrets of the Federation if he would have asked; all he could think about was the pleasure burning within him and his need to come, come come--_

_Garak stopped._

_“You didn’t answer me, Doctor.”_

_Julian was drooling, he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He couldn’t even think straight. He whined petulantly as Garak pulled out of him._

_“No--” he wanted to beg for it back._

_“Beg for it, Doctor, Beg me and maybe I’ll be kind.”_

“What time is it?” Julian asked drowsily.

Thankfully Jadzia did not jump at the sudden intrusion into her thoughts. She was the perfect picture of calm with a hint of boredom. No flush at her temples, no coloring of her ears.

“We still have an hour,” she whispered back to him.

“Mmkay,” Julian replied, a strange sleepy smile on his face as he drifted back into slumber.

_Julian cried out, a loud whorish sound as a thick tongue flickered against him. Garak was holding him by the thighs now, a vice grip around trembling muscles as he ate him out._

_“Please!” Julian’s voice was high, needy, and he wriggled against Garak. “Just please just--”_

_“Just what, Doctor?” a wet kiss to his inner thigh startled him._

_“Jus’…let me come, please!”_

_Garak made a noise, like he was debating between which socks to wear that day. He dragged his tongue along Julian’s ass before nosing gently at his lower back. The grip on his thighs did not let up._

_“But you make the prettiest noises,” Garak mused, letting a hand drift to Julian’s cock. “I could keep you here all night.”_

_“Please…”_

_“Please keep you here all night?” Garak chuckled. “Gladly, Doctor.” That clever tongue was back on him, fucking into him while Garak’s hand toyed with his cock. Julian came before he could stop himself, screaming into his own hand as Garak continued to play with him._

_The hand on his cock slowed but kept up stimulation; Julian jerked against him but found he couldn’t go anywhere._

_“All night, Doctor,” came a voice from behind him, forcing his thighs open. “You said all night.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i realized i sorta backed myself into a corner with this concept, so i'm cutting it short by a chapter and the final chapter will, hopefully, wrap things up.
> 
> i also know there is a lot of fandom-accepted terms for cardassian genitals but i'd rather pretend there's a bad dragon in garak's trousers.


	4. such a lazy, lazy boy

Jadzia found herself floating in and out of sleep. She was calm, and very relaxed. The symbiote let out something skin to a pleased chirp deep in her belly as she dozed.

_“Don’t you think we should take pity on him?” Kira asked. “It’s been nearly an hour!”_

_“Do_ you _want to take pity on him?” Jadzia asked, annoyance laced into her voice. “He almost got you both killed on that runabout!”_

_Kira shrugged, as if life and death were as simple as a lunch decision. “He does look pretty nice, doesn’t he? All tied up like that.”_

_“Oh, it’s like a winter solstice gift.”_

_Julian could hear them. He was blindfolded and tied at the wrists to Kira’s bed. His ankles were free, but he knew better than to try and curl up on himself, so he spread his legs proudly. The women could almost say he was preening under their gazes._

_He heard a wet kiss and a pleased sigh and spread his legs a little wider._

_“You go first,” Jadzia said, running her hands down Kira’s back to rest on her naked hips. Another gentle kiss on her shoulder. She slipped a hand under Kira’s harness to play with the wetness gathered at the base of the smaller dildo that Kira had slid into herself moments ago. The rubber cock between Kira’s hips was rather simple; a nice Bajoran red with subtle ridges down the average length of it. But when Jadzia clicked buttons on a small remote, it buzzed to life._

_“Oh!” Kira laughed as the toy started humming on the lowest setting. “You didn’t tell me about_ that _!”_

_“Surprise!” Jadzia smiled, kissing her friend’s cheek. Jadzia was nude, unashamed in her body, and sat herself in a plush armchair angled at Kira’s bed._

_Kira was a bit awkward, unsure, as she positioned herself between Bashir’s spread legs. He moaned lightly as she pushed the dildo into him and let out a surprised gasp as she settled her rounded hips against his slender ones. Her first few thrusts were uncoordinated but her confidence soon grew and Bashir was gasping loudly as she fucked him deeply._

_Jadzia wished she would have taken the blindfold off beforehand; she wanted to see the lust and confusion cloud Bashir’s eyes. Instead she sat in her armchair as if it were a throne, taking in the image of Kira powerfully fucking him._

_She grabbed the remote and flicked the vibrations up another level. Kira growled, gripping the headboard for leverage as her hips worked against Julian’s. He made the sweetest noises, innocent gasps of “Nerys!” and delicate whines as Kira raked her nails down his sides, leaving welts that looked angry against Julian’s tender skin._

_When Kira came, it was with a deep groan into the sweaty skin of Bashir’s neck. Her hips worked in useless pulses as she rode out her own pleasure._

_“Kira?” Bashir’s voice was gentle, like he was trying to sweet-talk her into something. “Would you mind--”_

_“No.” Jadzia’s voice was steady. “Not until Kira decides you can. You risked her life on that runabout. She makes the decisions now. Understood?”_

_Bashir settled back into the bed, hair tousled and askew as his blindfold threatened to slip down off one eye. “Understood.”_

_Quickly Jadzia was on the bed, untangling the blindfold so they could look at him. His eyes were cloudy with lust as he looked at the two women in bed with him. Jadzia’s clever hands undid the harness and she helped unwind it from Kira’s hips._

_“Good girl,” Jadzia praised as Kira lowered herself onto Bashir’s cock. He screwed his eyes shut, desperately trying not to come at the sight above him. He felt Jadzia’s hand press against him as she rubbed Kira’s sensitive clit. Kira reclined back against Jadzia’s chest as she rode Bashir, moaning loudly as her pleasure mounted and built. He tried to angle his pelvis right, grinding against her swollen clit. The combined pressure of his pelvis and Jadzia’s hands had Kira gasping quickly; her nails like claws as they dug into his chest._

_When she came, she grabbed Jadzia and kissed her deeply as her cunt pulsed around Julian’s cock. Kira’s fluids soaked his cock, but that only added to the wet friction as he continued to thrust deep inside her until she cried out in over-stimulation._

_Kira stumbled off the bed but made her way to the armchair, flopping herself down comfortably. He could see the swollen wetness between her thighs and wanted to kneel before her and bury his face there. “Your turn?” she offered playfully._

_Jadzia grinned wickedly, leaving a trail of bites along Julian’s chest before settling her knees on either side of his head. His eyes closed and he whimpered as he worked his tongue against Jadzia. She kept her hands steady on the headboard, trying not to overwhelm him. He kept the flat of his tongue fat against her swollen clit, taking in the taste of her. There was something aquatic about the fluids he tasted from her, and he liked how she shrieked in pleasure when he applied hard suction to her clit._

_Her voice climbed in pitch the more her pleasure built, and he could only describe her vocalizations as a squeal when she came against his mouth. With one hand curled in his hair, she kept his mouth where she wanted it until the waves slowed and died. She laughed, a bright and clear noise, and her legs shook slightly as she stood._

_He was shocked when she kissed him, ignoring the mess on his face, but his mind went blissfully blank when her chilled hand wrapped around his overheated cock. He came in heavy spurts, feeling like it would never end._

_Kira had a strange look on her face, like she wasn’t quite sure what to take of what she had just seen, but Jadzia beckoned her into bed. As she untied Julian’s arms, he stretched before rolling onto his side. Jadzia curled up behind him, an arm around his sweaty waist, while Kira settled behind Jadzia. He heard the soft noises of kissing as he drifted to sleep and briefly wondered if he could wake up bound to the headboard again._

Jadzia was truly asleep, cheek awkwardly pressed into her fist. Julian swallowed uncomfortably as he adjusted his blanket. There was only 30 minutes left until the rendezvous and he prayed she didn’t wake up before he’d gotten things…under control.

 _Get ahold of yourself, Bashir,_ he thought to himself, trying to adjust his cock through his uniform pants. _Imagine what Jadzia would do to you if she knew what you were daydreaming about over there._

His cock twitched at that.

_Oh no._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am not super pleased with how i ended this, but i still feel like i backed myself into a corner with this concept. maybe a redo is in the future.
> 
> i always take prompts so hmu for all your depraved ds9 needs

**Author's Note:**

> no beta. no fucks to give.


End file.
